


The War Isn’t Done

by rizzbug



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Second Chances, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizzbug/pseuds/rizzbug
Summary: Ten years after season 8 Keith is heading home, sending Shiro into a panic. How does a man who had a hand in saving the universe admit he was wrong?





	The War Isn’t Done

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no I started another one.

“Hey Shiro!”

Shiro adjusted his glasses slightly. Lance, Pidge and Hunk were all crowded in the same camera on his vidpad. Though it had been nearly ten years since the battle against Honerva their smiles looked just as bright. Maybe brighter.

“Hey you guys! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Pidge shoved Lance and Hunk aside to take up most of the camera. “My dad just got word that Kolivan is coming to Earth soon!”

Cold shot through Shiro, and he struggled to keep the smile on his face. He hadn’t seen Kolivan in years. Actually he could remember the exact day, time and place he last saw Kolivan because it was the last time he saw-

Just because Kolivan was coming it didn’t mean Keith was coming too.

“Do you think Keith will be coming too?”

Pidge elbowed Lance in the ribs. “Lance.”

Hunk look exasperated. “Dude we told you to play it cool.”

Lance looked properly chastised. “Sorry.” He mumbled.

Shiro sighed softly. Was he really that predictable? “No, don’t worry about it. I mean, maybe he will. Who knows?”

“Kolivan didn’t mention anything.” Pidge offered. “Keith might still be working on Olkarion.”

Despite the twinge in his heart Shiro managed to smile. “Yeah. Maybe.”

They tried to salvage the conversation by asking if Shiro was available to meet up with them in the next few days. Shiro appreciated the effort and tried to get back into it.

In the end Shiro agreed to meet with them at the Garrison base in three days. Kolivan would be attending a debriefing with The Galactic Coalition the day after he arrives. And he’s due to arrive in a week. 

One week for Shiro to prepare himself. 

The vidpad beeped three times in succession to signal the end of the call. Shiro took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm and sighed heavily. There was a lot of thinking to be done. He had put off so much for so long but now there wasn’t the luxury of time.

On the one hand he had plenty of time before. Earth, hell, the universe had been free of war for nearly ten years. But on the other hand Shiro had a lot on his plate. 

Having had a hand in saving the universe meant people wanted interviews. They wanted Shiro to churn out inspirational speech one after the other for the next generations of defenders. And of course the Coalition wanted him to advise as much as possible. Though Shiro was retired it didn’t mean the phone stopped ringing. 

Eventually Curtis left.

Shiro didn’t blame him. It was hard coming home to an empty bed for days on end. But Shiro couldn’t say no to these people who wanted so much of him. It was a huge responsibility to keep inspiring people to reach for the stars. He wasn’t going to turn his back when so many people needed him. 

And maybe in the back of his mind he hoped to be a beacon of hope to people like Keith. Now with the Earth becoming a main hub of galactic activity there were plenty of lives changed by the war. Living beings of all kinds were sure to feel left out. Shiro wanted to help everyone feel welcome.

But in that shuffle he didn’t lose only himself.   
—  
After getting himself some dinner Shiro started to pack. He didn’t need to bring a lot. There was always a place for him at the base. He left he left clothes and some essentials. But he did need toiletries at the very least. And....and if Keith did make an appearance Shiro wanted to look nice. 

It took him two hours to decide on a nice button up shirt with a blazer. No tie. That would just scream how hard he was trying.

As he smoothed his fingers over the black tie slowly Shiro contemplated bringing it just in case. In the end Shiro didn’t try at all with Keith. Maybe he could at the very least look nice for him. Maybe it would make seeing Keith again more bearable, maybe it would soften the blow of Keith turning away from him-

Shiro closed his eyes and shook his head. No, it was Shiro who had turned from Keith, afraid of the endless love Keith had for him. It was all-encompassing and selfless and endless and Shiro didn’t know how to deal with it.

Keith had turned the universe upside down looking for Shiro. Shiro felt like any love he gave in return would be worthless compared to that. How do you compare to that? How do you love a man who scoured the galaxy to save you as many times as it took? 

When he fell asleep that night he dreamt of deep violet eyes.

Six days.


End file.
